1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to distributed data networks. More particularly, and not by way of limitation, the present invention is directed to a system and method for controlling an automated fueling station utilizing distributed controllers.
2. Description of Related Art
Data networks today may be distributed over wide areas, with a plurality of site locations being linked together over the network. Each of the distributed sites is typically controlled by a site controller or central processing unit (CPU) such as a personal computer (PC). For various reasons (for example, power supply failure, hard disk crash, motherboard failure, etc.), a site controller may occasionally fail. Currently, whenever a site controller fails, a network operator must locate an available service technician (and parts) to travel to the site to repair or replace the failed controller. During this time, the entire site is out of business. That is, the operator of the site is unable to service his customers. Site downtime could be measured in hours or even days.
The above scenario is particularly true at gasoline stations run by major oil companies. At each station, a centralized site controller controls all of the communications with the plurality of gasoline dispensers. Today, dispensers include magnetic card readers for credit and debit cards, and may also include devices such as bar code readers, cash acceptors, and change machines. All of these devices are rendered useless if the central site controller fails.
In order to overcome the shortcomings of existing network architectures, it would be advantageous to have a system and method for controlling an automated fueling station utilizing a data network and distributed controllers at each site. The present invention provides such a system and method.
In one aspect, the present invention is directed to a system for controlling an automated fueling station having a plurality of fuel dispensers. Each of the dispensers includes means for dispensing fuel and means for accepting payment from a customer. The system may include a host server remotely located from the fueling station that performs consumer card authorizations and records purchase transactions. A plurality of dispenser controllers are located at the fueling station, and each of the dispenser controllers is associated with and controls one of the plurality of dispensers. Each of the dispenser controllers includes a network connection to the host server for passing consumer card authorization requests and purchase transaction data to the host server, and for receiving consumer card authorizations from the host server. The controllers also include an interface with the means for dispensing fuel and an interface with the means for accepting payment from the customer. Thus, a failure of a single dispenser controller affects only the fuel dispenser associated with the failed controller.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to a system for controlling an automated fueling station that includes an Internet Protocol (IP)-based network that interconnects a plurality of fuel dispensers at the fueling station and a plurality of dispenser controllers. The IP-based network provides inter-connectivity between any one of the dispenser controllers and any one of the fuel dispensers. The system also includes a plurality of fuel dispensers. Each of the dispensers includes means for dispensing fuel, means for accepting payment from a customer, and signal conversion means for converting internal signaling protocols to an IP-based signaling protocol, and for connecting the fuel dispensers to the IP-based network. The system also includes a plurality of dispenser controllers for controlling the plurality of fuel dispensers. Each of the dispenser controllers includes an interface with the IP-based network; means for sending control signaling through the IP-based network to the means for dispensing fuel; means for sending control signaling through the IP-based network to the means for accepting payment from a customer; and a network connection to an external data network. A host server may be remotely located from the fueling station, and may be connected to each of the plurality of dispenser controllers through the external data network. The host server performs consumer card authorizations and records purchase transactions. Alternatively, a local card file may be maintained at the fueling station, and may be accessed by the dispenser controllers to authorize consumer card transactions.
In yet another aspect, the present invention is directed to a method of controlling an automated fueling station having a plurality of fuel dispensers and a corresponding plurality of dispenser controllers, each of the dispensers including means for dispensing fuel and means for accepting payment from a customer. The method includes the steps of associating each fuel dispenser at the fueling station with a corresponding dispenser controller; interfacing each dispenser controller with the means for dispensing fuel in the associated fuel dispenser; and interfacing each dispenser controller with the means for accepting payment in the associated fuel dispenser. The method may also include connecting each of the dispenser controllers to a remote host server via an external network connection; sending consumer card authorization requests and purchase transaction data from the plurality of dispenser controllers to the host server; performing consumer card authorizations and recording the purchase transaction data by the host server; and sending consumer card authorizations from the host server to the plurality of dispenser controllers.
In yet another aspect, the present invention is directed to a method of controlling an automated fueling station. A plurality of fuel dispensers are provided that include means for dispensing fuel and means for accepting payment from a customer. Internal signaling protocols in each dispenser are converted to an Internet Protocol (IP)-based signaling protocol, and each fuel dispenser is connected to an IP-based network. The method also includes providing a plurality of dispenser controllers for controlling the plurality of fuel dispensers; connecting each dispenser controller to the IP-based network; sending control signaling from each dispenser controller through the IP-based network to the means for dispensing fuel in an associated fuel dispenser; and sending control signaling through the IP-based network to the means for accepting payment in an associated fuel dispenser. The method may also include connecting each of the dispenser controllers to a remote host server via an external network connection; sending consumer card authorization requests and purchase transaction data from the plurality of dispenser controllers to the host server; performing consumer card authorizations and recording the purchase transaction data by the host server; and sending consumer card authorizations from the host server to the plurality of dispenser controllers.